ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Without a Home
is the 34th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on November 25th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/034.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Man Without a Home" Synopsis When Ultraman Mebius and GUYS are defeated by a skilled alien known as Alien Reflect, he receives training from another Ultraman living on earth. Plot The scene opens up with Ultraman Mebius and GUYS already in battle against an Alien known as "Alien Reflect." Prior events of the scene shows that Alien Reflect outclasses Mebius in battle and is even able to turn around both Mebius's Mebium Ray and a Blade Slash while in Brave Mode. After easily shrugging off opposition from GUYS, Alien Reflect taunts Mebius by claiming that he overestimated the Ultra's fighting abilities and further humiliates him by allowing him to live in shame at his loss before disappearing into thin air. Having lost his battle, Mebius bangs his fist in frustration. Sometime later, Mirai is summoned by an unknown person on Kuroshio Island and both he and GUYS go to answer the call. Arriving on the Island, GUYS is confronted by a mysterious man who is honoring a gravesite for those who were killed on the Island. The man recognizes Mirai as Ultraman Mebius from the Land of Light and orders him to fight him. At that moment, the man reveals himself as Gen Otori, the human form of Ultraman Leo. Leo challenges Mebius to a fight to prove to him that he is trustworthy of protecting the Earth. Mirai obliges and transforms into Ultraman Mebius to battle the veteran Ultra. Due to his physical superiority, and Mebius's inexperience, Leo easily defeats Mebius in battle with the Leo Kick. After reverting back to their human forms, Gen chastises Mirai for his loss against the Alien Reflect and himself just now, proclaiming that as an Ultraman, every fight he engages in must be one that must be won, dismissing GUYS's support. Despite being doubtful of Mebius's capabilities, Gen offers him his own Martial Arts uniform to tell him that he must train and defeat the Alien Reflect in order to regain his trust for the Earth. Back at GUYS's HQ, the team analyzes Alien Reflect and discovers that Leo was exploiting to Mebius that Alien Reflect's body, while being able to turn around beam attacks, is vulnerable to physical assults, much like Leo's speciality. In order to exploit Alien Reflect's weakness though, Mirai agrees to train alone in order to build up his physical prowess for a rematch. Doning Gen's uniform, Mirai begins his training by improving his kicking abilities, but try as he might, his training does not help him much. During his training though, he takes a quick break with the members of GUYS to eat some sweet potatoes. During the break he notices how Ryu lights a bonfire, by using old-styled friction rather than matches. Suddenly while enjoying their break GUYS receives report that Alien Reflect has returned for his rematch. Confronting the Alien yet again, Mebius arrives to battle him and after remembering how Ryu was able to start the bonfire, Mebius transforms into his Burning Brave mode and modifies his Jump Kick into a Flaming Drill-stylized attack, piercing Alien Reflect's armor. Enraged that Mebius hurt him this time, Alien Reflect turns desperate and take GUYS hostage from within their Gun Phoenix, threatening to kill them if Mebius opposes him. Witnessing the battle from afar and seeing that GUYS is in trouble, Gen transforms into Ultraman Leo and holds Alien Reflect off long enough for Mebius to rescue GUYS from the alien. Working together, Leo and Mebius battle against the alien, while Alien Reflect is unable to withstand their combined physical attacks. Finally while trying to charge at them, Leo and Mebius attack back, with Leo performing the Leo Kick and Mebius performing his new Mebium Spin Kick, impaling the Alien and destroying him. Sometime later, Mirai returns Gen's uniform to him and Gen renews his trust in Mirai, stating that he has confidence and he and GUYS will protect his home well. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius **Brave Mode **Burning Brave Mode *GUYS *Ultraman Leo Monsters *Alien Reflect Notes *Aide Toriyama and Maru appear, but they do not have any major speaking roles. *This episode marks the final time in which Ultraman Mebius uses his Brave Mode to fight an opponent, as he gives the Knight Brace back to Ultraman Hikari in the following episode. *The events of the Ultraman Leo 2-part episodes, "The Death of Seven! Tokyo Is Sinking!" and "The Great Sinking! Twilight of the Japanese Archipelago" were mentioned in this episode. The episode "MAC Annihilated! Those UFOs Are Alive!" is also mentioned at one point. Errors *Gen's logic appears to be convoluted as he earlier claims that people shouldn't rely on others, and that Mirai/Mebius must fight alone in order to beat Alien Reflect. However, at the episode's climax, he himself assists Mirai in fightinb Alien Reflect after the alien threatens GUYS. Therefore, Gen disregarded his own words of advice in doing so, making the lesson on "Not relying on others" irrelevant. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes